


All Part of the Plan

by Shivver



Series: Short Fiction [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivver/pseuds/Shivver
Summary: The Doctor and Martha flee a group of armed soldiers. They really do a lot of running, don't they?





	All Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a story from my collection _Short Fiction_ , to organize them into a series rather than a single story collection.
> 
> This was written for LiteraryFanFiction , for the 8/30/2014 Flash Fan Fiction Friday contest, with the prompt "A Lucky Break."

Stifling a painful grunt, Martha was amazed her shoulder wasn't pulled from its socket as the Doctor yanked her by her hand into the shadowy alcove as they were sprinting away from the guards. Her mobile, which she'd hastily stuffed into her jacket, wasn't so lucky, spilling from her pocket as she was jerked in the opposite direction of their flight. Tumbling in the air, it smashed on the metal grating of the catwalk, the fragments of its plastic casing and circuit boards bursting like fireworks before falling through the holes, down among the acid vats far below. Martha managed an outraged "Oh!" before the Doctor clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"Shush!" he breathed in her ear as he drew her into the darkness behind a pile of crates.

"My mo-" she squeaked out as he loosened his hand from her mouth for an instant. As she glared her fury at him, he lifted a finger to his lips, then removed his hand from her face.

"Do you know how much that cost?" she hissed.

"I'll get you a new one," he murmured as he stared past her, watching for trouble.

"All my contacts and photos are on _that_ one! You can't replace those!"

Glancing at her, he tapped his temple. "That's what this is for. Now shush. They'll be here any moment."

As they crouched in the darkness, still and silent, the clanging of boots on grating announced the arrival of their pursuers. "Look there!" barked one of them. A uniformed man carrying a small device strode into view and knelt, picking up a large plastic shard. "That's why the signal cut out. They destroyed their transmitter. We'll have to find them the old-fashioned way." Springing to his feet, he pocketed his device and dashed off in the direction the two fugitives had been running, followed by more guards with rifles. The hidden figures waited a bit more before emerging from their concealment.

Peering up and down the catwalk, the Doctor flashed a delighted smile at his companion. "See? All better. Told you I'd get us out of that." Pulling out his sonic screwdriver, he scanned below them.

Martha snorted at him as she straightened her jacket. "Oh, no! You're not going to claim credit for that piece of luck. You had no idea they were tracking us by it."

"Sure I did!” His impish grin betrayed his lie. Holding his screwdriver to his ear, he listened intently, eyes gleaming. "Oh ho! The phone's memory survived! I got the photos off it. Not your contacts, though. You must have stored those on the SIM card." He never quite understood how Martha managed to simultaneously glare and beam at him.

Stowing the screwdriver in his breast pocket, he jerked his head up the catwalk. "Come on. Time to find out what the captain's really hiding." Hand in hand, they jogged back the way they came.


End file.
